Turner EMEA
Turner EMEA is an unit of Turner. Founded in 1978, Turner has been leading the transformation of the very business we helped create with huge, bold ideas. It’s that adventurous maverick spirit that encompasses everything we do. What started simply as the “Superstation” laid the blueprint for today’s basic cable television explosion and evolved to create the first 24-hour news cable channel, CNN. Now, Turner does it all - we create great drama, honor the classics, cheer on the home team, and provide quality kid-friendly entertainment. Turner owns and operates some of the most valuable brands in the world, including Adult Swim, Bleacher Report, Boomerang, Cartoon Network, CNN, ELEAGUE, FilmStruck, Great Big Story, HLN, iStreamPlanet, Super Deluxe, TBS, Turner Classic Movies (TCM), TNT, truTV and Turner Sports. In the end, it all boils down to this: we love our fans. Serving their needs on TV and beyond, we believe in building fandoms that enable a real, honest sense of belonging. It’s what we have always been about. Plans In December 2018, Turner Broadcasting System Europe announced that it had acquired the episode of Backyardigans Pirate Treasure and the television rights of Shaun the Sheep. In January 2019, Turner EMEA founded Turner Animation Studios to produce animated productions under the Turner brand. Pirate Treasure Adventures In February 2019, Turner EMEA announced a joint venture with Technicolor Animation Productions to create the UK-based spin-off television series of Backyardigans filmed in Pheonix, Arizona, with Captain Pablo, Captain Tyrone, Captain Uniqua and Captain Austin as the "most powerful group of pirate missionary friends," which saves Rocket Happo and Dancer Happo from the boy's inner shirt, which says "NO, DO NOT GO, CARRY WITH US," which is the label of both in the opening of the series. It consisted on 52 22-minute episodes. The opening song of the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV series is the official main song of the series and the final credits song. Pirate Treasure Adventures will be the 52x22 live-action/CGI hybrid TV series from the Turner EMEA brand. In March 2019, it was announced that it is set to be premiered on the international Boomerang channels. The series was broadcast internationally on Boomerang EMEA from April to December 2019. It debuted in India on the Indian Pogo television channel lineup beginning in January 2020. The show aired exclusively in Europe, Middle East, Asia, Africa and Latin America. In 2021, Cartoon Network was rebranded as TBS Kids, ending the show's existence. Shaun's Kingdom Games In January 2019, Turner EMEA announced the association of Technicolor Animation Productions to create a television series spin-off of Shaun the Sheep, produced by television and co-produced by Warner Bros., called Shaun's Kingdom Games , with Shaun the new song of Sheep '' It is a fault and will be added with a king '' to the spin-off. It is the 104x11 animated TV series ever. In February 2019, it was announced that the series will consist of two seasons of 52 episodes, which would raise the total number of the planned series to 104. In March 2019, it was announced that Nick Park returned to the spin-off in the association of Sam Register. Aardman Animation does not return to produce the show, however, it developed the show only for Warner Bros. Television. In April 2019, Turner EMEA announced that it will be broadcast on international Boomerang channels, during June and July 2019, as part of the Boomerang EMEA programming. Cartoon Network debuted the show for the first time on June 15, 2019 in the United States, followed by the Boomerang lineup in the US. On June 20, the show debuted in the United Kingdom lineup on June 25. It also premiered on June 29 as part of the Cartoonito lineup in the United Kingdom. Boomerang EMEA broadcast the series in August-December 2019, ending the existence of the series. Returned to exist in 2022, the series aired on Pogo in India, forever. The Patty's Pinch series In January 2019, Turner EMEA announced the association of Technicolor Animation Productions to create the two Patty's Pinch productions, one as Bruno's parody under the same name on video and another as The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang. , The parody of Bruno and Banana Bunch and the animated television series 52x22 of Boomerang Corus Entertainment. The Patty's Pinch The Patty's Pinch focused on the small and funny and lonely girl from St. Patrick Day, who loves to play with anything, through imagination and the brightest minds. It was broadcasted only in Germany and Italy on the children's channels of Discovery Italia (K2 and Frisbee). The Patty's Pinch is a 60-second animated TV miniseries produced in Germany and Italy, produced by Flowgo Television. The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang focused on the return adventures of Patty in a fairy association of ten people in the stories of science, technology, engineering and mathematics aimed exclusively at the youngest, using mathematics and science. The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang was produced by Flowgo Television under the licensing society of Corus Entertainment. DHX Media owns distribution rights to The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang in Canada, with 9 Story Distribution managing distribution rights outside of Canada as well. On February 14, 2019, The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang officially debuted for the first time in Canada at Family Jr., later joined the lineup of the Canadian version of Cartoon Network. It was still aired on Teletoon forever, along with the remaining eight shows of the Splashinis brand. The eight remaining shows of the Splashinis brand, which include, continue to be published on television, until the distant future, in the timeline of the distant future. The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang also debuted on Cartoon Network in the United States on May 13 and Boomerang on May 15, as part of the Turner Broadcasting System brand line-up. In March 2019, Turner EMEA announced that The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang would premiere on international Boomerang channels beginning in April 2019. In Europe, Middle East, Asia and Africa, Boomerang EMEA broadcast The Patty's Pinch & Fairy Gang from May to December 2019. The two series were owned by Flowgo Broadcasting and DHX Media. See also * Cartoon Network * Boomerang * Turner Broadcasting System